SuFin - Su-San's Siesta
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Denmark's destroyed something else and Sweden cleans up the mess. Finland comes home to find the man fast asleep at the top of the stairs and the stairs looking better than ever.


"'gh," Berwald grunted as he set his hammer down at the top of the stairs. He looked over the properly fixed railing and smiled just a little. He ran his fingers over the smooth wood, enjoying the feel beneath his fingertips. He looked at the steps below his feet and nodded in satisfaction. "St'p'd D'n'," he muttered, looking at the measuring tape and ruler he had brought with him.

Matthias and Lukas had once again been arguing over something stupid. It was rare that Lukas got upset or angry, but whenever it involved Matthias Køhler, it wasn't hard to get him riled up. Matthias had pulled out that stupid ax of his and followed the Norge up the stairs. He brought his large weapon down, just barely missing Lukas, but hitting the stairs dead on. The crash had practically shaken the house and a huge, jagged crevice was left in the middle of the stairway. It managed to tear up the very top part of the hand rail as well.

Berwald had surveyed the damage and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. He'd told the four other Nordics to leave for a bit and he would fix it. Lukas, Emil and Matthias had immediately left the house, not wanting to make the Swede mad. Tino, however, had stayed behind and offered to help him fix the mess. Berwald simply shook his head and kissed the top of the Finnish man's head in silent thanks. Tino had followed the others and left Berwald alone in the house.

It had taken nearly three hours of none stop work, but he managed to replace the mangled steps and smooth over and patch the railing up. He rubbed his forehead and yawned tiredly. He looked once more at his work and let an extremely rare grin light up his face. He was very proud he was able to fix the stairs and loved doing it as well.

He let himself lean back, laying across the landing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would just lay down for a minute and then get up and wait on the other four members of the house hold to come home. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. It was actually very comfortable just resting in his sweats and loose button up. One arm above his head and his legs splayed out on the stairs. He took another breath and fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.

"Sve! We're home!" Matthias called as his burst into the house. Tino and Lukas rolled their eyes as they followed in behind.

"You've already pissed him off once, I don't think you want to do it again," Emil said as he walked in last, petting Mr. Puffin who was situated comfortably on his shoulder. The Dane laughed loudly and went into the kitchen for a beer. Tino sighed and looked around for the large Swede.

"Ber? Where are you?" he called softly, his soft violet eyes looking around. He walked around and made his way towards the stairs. He saw a pair of feet sticking over the edge and smiled to himself. He climbed to the top of the stairs and couldn't resist the giggled that escaped from his throat. The large man was fast asleep at the top of the stairs, not a care in the world. A small smile was on his lips and his glasses were ever-so-slightly askew.

Tino knelt down next to Berwald and brushed some hair off his forehead. The Swede stirred and just leaned into the gentle touch. Tino smiled and placed a light kiss the man's nose. He carefully wrapped his arms underneath Berwald's knees and back and lifted him easily off the floor.

"Hey Tino!" Tino looked down and saw Matthias standing at the bottom of the stairs, a mug of beer in his hand. "Look at that! Ber did a pretty good job!"

"Shh! Berwald's asleep," the Finn chastised softly. The Dane rolled his eyes and back away, holding his hand up in surrender. Tino turned back down the hall, mindful of the Swede in his arms. Berwald really wasn't that heavy, and Tino, unlike what most people thought, was _extremely_ strong. As he nudged his bedroom door open, Berwald came to.

"T'n'**(Tino)**?" he asked, his accent even thicker because of the sleepiness coating his voice. Tino smiled at the man in his arms and laid him in their bed.

"Mhm. Guess where I found you," he crooned, sitting next to Berwald and stroking the man's hair with gently, loving touches. It was rare when Tino showed affection, but Berwald always let him. Berwald shrugged and pushed his hand under his glasses, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"D'n't kn'w,b**(Don't know)**/b" he mumbled softly, looking up at Tino with unguarded, tired, sky blue eyes. The Finn chuckled and removed the Swede's glasses, setting them on his bedside table.

"Fast asleep on the stairs Ber," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss the large man. Berwald chuckled and returned the gesture whole heartedly. "You work too much," he murmured, stroking a hand down his cheek. Berwald looked up blearily and shook his head.

"'f M'tth's w'sn't s' st'p'd I w'ldn't h'v' t' w'rk s' m'ch **(If Matthias wasn't so stupid I wouldn't have to work so much)**," he replied, looking up at Tino with a loving, teasing look. Tino laughed and nuzzled his nose against his husband's.

"Alright Ber. Get some sleep, you deserve it. The stairs look just like new," the Finn said, smiling. Berwald's eyes widened and he reached out for the smaller man's arm. Tino looked back and saw the quiet man looking at him. "Berwald?"

"St'y **(Stay)**," he said softly, trying to tug Tino back into the bed with him. Tino smiled and sat back down on the large bed. He laid down next to Berwald cupped his jaw with his hand.

"Anything for you Ber," he said, running his fingers over the Swedes jaw and cheekbones. Berwald gave a small grunt and pulled Tino close. The Finnish man smiled and cuddled closer, enjoying the comfort of Berwald's strong arms around him. "Night Berwald."

"Sw't dr'ms T'n'**(Sweet dreams Tino)**," he said, kissing the top of Tino's head lightly as he fell back asleep with no problem.

***Extended Ending***

"What happened to them?" Matthias asked, looking over his shoulder towards the newly fixed stairs. Lukas rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper. The Dane looked over at Lukas and smiled deviously. "Hey Lukas," he cooed, scooting into the floor and crawling over to the Norge. The other looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, watching the way Matthias was stalking his way forward on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, making it to Lukas and laying his head in the Norge's lap. Lukas snorted and laid his paper across the man's head.

"Oh really? How sorry are you then?" he asked, trying to focus on the paper instead of Matthias' hands rubbing their way along the outside of his thighs. The Dane snatched the paper away and tossed it to the side, pushing himself up right into Lukas' face.

"Want me to show you?" he asked, his eyes half lidded as he managed to make the Norge blush. He couldn't manage an actual sentence so he simply nodded his head. Matthias grinned and yanked on Lukas' curl, making the man stiffen beneath him.

"God, you idiotic Dane," he groaned, eyes clouding over as Matthias pulled them to their feet and ran as fast as he possibly could to his room.

* * *

Ok, I know Berwald's (aka Sweden's) dialect is really kinda hard to understand, so I put it in parenthases for ya cause I know I have trouble reading it sometimes. So this is based off this -[link] it is the freakin' cutest thing ever! You sooo want to go see it! VikaMarko drew it on dA and it is absolutely precious! Thank you so much for lettin' me write the story!

I hope it was fluffy enough, I've never written for the nordics before, so I hope this was an alright beginner. and I'm sorry about the DenNor at the end, I simply couldn't resist XD Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
